


Begin as We Mean to Continue

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter has been chasing Severus Snape around the world for years, added by an anonymous helper and somewhere along the way he managed to make a friend of Draco Malfoy.  Now if only he could figure out what this the incredible yearning was inside of him…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begin as We Mean to Continue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Femme (femmequixotic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmequixotic/gifts).



> Written as a gift for femmequixotic for the ij Snapely Holidays fest  
> Thanks to my wonderful betas – the_minx_17, rakina, lsassy_cissa – you are each worth your weight in gold! And bethbethbeth for the invaluable assistance.

* * *

Harry Potter sat on a bar stool in a gritty little pub off the main street in Derbent, wondering not for the first time just what the bloody hell he was doing. He had sworn after the last owl had sent them scurrying through the rough underbelly of the wizarding part of St. Petersburg, and the one before that had taken them to Moscow in the middle of the worst cold snap of the year, that he wasn't going to jump at the mysterious owls that appeared every six months. Or the notes they clutched so tightly in their curved talons. The witty but anonymous quips that made hope and despair burn with painful equally in his gut…the ones that suggested Severus Snape was still alive.

From his vantage point at the far side of the bar – no Auror worth his salt ever sat with their back to the door – Harry glanced around the room again. A heavy-set woman wearing a gaudy, low-cut dress sat precariously perched on a bar stool at the other end of the polished bar, chatting up the bored-looking bartender, while he wiped at the same spot over and over. The only other occupant of the room sat at a table in the corner, a nondescript Muggle dressed in gray. Harry almost snorted as his eyes passed over the man again. Face shadowed, Harry could only make out the long, steely-gray hair, the medium gray coat, and charcoal gray trousers. The older man seemed to blend into the shadows, just the way Harry tried to when on a surveillance assignment. 

Harry sighed, taking another sip of his scotch. If he leaned to the left as he gazed out the filthy window, he would be able to see the Caspian Sea, and to his back rose the Tabasaran Mountains. With its ancient fortress and renowned Gates of Alexander, coupled with the small but elite wizarding community, it seemed like the ideal place for a man of Snape's intelligence to settle in. The antiquities alone would have been fascinating, even if it hadn't been the birthplace of the art of modern potions. In its five thousand year history, Derbent had been a wizarding crossroads with a healthy trade in rare potions ingredients, which had led to a flourishing potions trade. Something Snape was eminently suited for. 

Harry knew the man was alive. He knew it as surely as he knew his own name. His heart thudded heavily in his chest, remembering the night nine years ago when Draco Malfoy had forced him from the Great Hall of Hogwarts, with its dead laid out respectfully, to go and retrieve Severus Snape's body. Harry remembered trudging over the grass, leading the way to the Shrieking Shack as Malfoy damned him for leaving Snape to die alone, and damned him for being as arrogant as James Potter had been towards Snape. And Harry had taken it. How could he not, when by then he knew everything that Snape had done to help him, and the sacrifices he'd made to keep Harry safe. Harry knew that every hate-filled accusation being hurled at him by Draco was true. 

The horror of finding the room empty, with a pool of drying blood the only sign of what had happened, slammed into Harry anew, the pain and anguish of it taking his breath. He remembered sinking to his knees in that disgusting shack, simply unable to stand, only to find Malfoy prostrate on the filthy floor, incapacitated in his own grief. A keening sound of unbelievable pain had ripped at Harry's heart, and he'd found himself lying on the floor beside Malfoy, enfolding him in his arms as he sought to give the only comfort he could. Malfoy had turned, buried his face in Harry's throat, and held on desperately. They had lain there all night, pain finally giving way to sleep.

"Dangerous place to be so lost in thought, Scarhead," Draco Malfoy drawled, startling Harry.

Glancing up with an exasperated smile, Harry watched as the impeccably dressed blond cast a cleansing charm over the stool beside him before gingerly sitting down. Draco Malfoy had matured in the past nine years, growing into a handsome and powerful wizard who was more like his mother than his bastard of a father. Rather like Harry himself, if he were pressed to admit it. Watching as Draco peeled off his leather gloves while he settled, Harry shifted in his seat, telling his twitching prick to behave. He lifted his half-full glass to his lips.

"Macallan?" Draco asked, eyeing the amber liquid.

Nodding, Harry was surprised by the smirk that immediately appeared on the pale face. "What?"

"Doesn't it strike you as improbable, Auror Potter, to have a quality, single malt Highland scotch in a backwater bar in Derbent?" Draco hissed at him, flicking a manicured fingernail against the thick glass. "I bet they have a bottle of Glenmorangie back there, too."

Harry looked down at the glass in his hand with chagrin. The prat was right and Harry should have known it when he saw the half-filled bottle sitting on the shelf behind the bar. Some hot-shot Auror he was, Harry thought, as he thrust his other hand angrily through his hair; he hadn't even had to tell the barman how to serve it. Macallan neat had been Harry's drink of choice since finding out that it was Snape's favorite drink. A liquor he had acquired a taste for as he tried to understand the man it was associated with. 

Merlin, when had Harry gotten so wrapped up in finding the elusive Snape that he had stopped acting like the trained Auror he was supposed to be; stopped being the perfect husband he'd always sworn he'd be? Malfoy was right as always, Harry thought as he slammed the scotch back with an angry fling of his head. The burn of the alcohol seared his throat and made his eyes prickle with tears. When had Harry lost all control over his life? 

"Potter?" 

Malfoy's voice was close and Harry could see his profile in his periphery of his vision, but couldn't seem to drag his eyes away from the last dregs of scotch in the glass. The usual sneer was absent from his companion's voice, but Harry still sat, staring. He hadn't felt this lost since Sirius had died. Malfoy moved even closer to him, and Harry was reassured by the light hand that came to rest on his hand, as he listened to Draco speaking to the bartender in what sounded like flawless Russian. Of course, Harry snorted, everything that Draco Malfoy did was flawless.

"Hold on, Scarhead, we're getting out of here."

Harry moved without resistance to the tug on his arm, the bar glass still clutched in his hand. Standing up, he felt an arm slide around his waist, followed by the squeeze and pull of Apparation. When the world reformed around them, Harry blinked, the awful blank feeling gone for the moment as he looked up. Draco hadn't stepped away, he was still standing too close with an arm around Harry, and those gray eyes were watching his face intently.

"Care to tell me what is really going on, Harry?"

The haughtiness was suddenly gone and Harry shivered as the warmth and scent of the other man seeped into him. Pulling away, Harry wrapped his arms around his waist, allowing the glass in his hand to drop to the thickly carpeted floor. They were standing in a large room; the wall Harry was facing was made entirely of glass and looked out over what he guessed was the Caspian Sea. The dying rays of the setting sun softly lit the room, but they failed to chase the chill from Harry's soul. 

"Why do you keep coming, Draco?" He asked, feeling world-weary as he stared out at the distant water. "Why do we continue to let him play his games?"

"I don't know, Harry."

There was a rustle of clothing behind him, but Harry continued to stare out into the darkening sky. He knew Snape was sending them the messages, leading them on a merry chase over all these years. This chase, his 'obsession' as Ginny had called it, had been slow torture over the ensuing years and Harry felt as if his soul was slowly dying. It had led to this strange relationship with the nemesis of his Hogwarts years, where half the time he wanted to throttle the perfect ponce, and the other half he wanted to snog him desperately. 

"Come over here and sit down." Draco put a hand on Harry's elbow, guiding him over to a soft leather couch done in dove gray.

Harry snickered softly as he sank into it, taking the glass Draco pressed into his hand. "Only you would have a couch the exact colour of your eyes."

Draco arched an eyebrow as he sipped his scotch. "When did you notice my eyes were gray?"

Ducking his head as he felt the heat blossom on his cheeks, Harry hurriedly lifted the glass to his lips. The strong flavor took him by surprise and Harry choked as the liquid burned a path down his throat.

"That is the finest Highland Park, Potter, and I'd thank you to swallow it instead of spewing it onto the floor of a leased house!" Draco admonished him. "Sip enough to allow you to savor the blend of subtle flavors that make this one of the most sought after single malts in the world, you philistine!" 

Harry took another generous sip, this time rolling the scotch around on his tongue and allowing the aroma to seep into his nostrils. He could taste the smoky qualities and the earthiness of peat as Draco had taught him to discern over the years. Concentrating, Harry allowed the liquid to slowly slide down his throat. This scotch was bloody good and he took another long sip from the delicate glass. His head felt pleasantly muzzy and his tongue loosened. A sudden, nauseating thought rose in his mind.

"You spiked this with Veritaserum!" Harry lifted his head in disbelief, a frown creasing the faint scar on his forehead. 

Draco threw his head back and laughed before he sank down on the couch next to Harry. "Do you really think I would pollute this excellent scotch with anything, Potter?" 

He took an appreciative sip and Harry watched as the blond tipped his head back, following the movement of Draco's Adam's apple. Biting his lip to contain the moan that threatened to escape, Harry saw Draco had a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Any decent Slytherin would have given you a water chaser and put the Veritaserum in that, Harry."

If he'd had the power, Harry would have simply sunk through the couch and the floor. Merlin, couldn't he do anything without screwing it up in some way? Raising the glass to his lips, Harry took a gulp of the scotch, only to have it ripped from his hand.

"You prat! You will not guzzle this scotch like it was common swill!" Draco snapped at him, slamming both glasses down on the side table.

Leaning forward, Harry rubbed his face with his hand, shoving his fingers under his glasses to rub his eyes, hard. The flashes of light the pressure produced usually helped him focus his attention and Harry tried to redirect his thoughts from his own ineptness to the problem that had brought them here. And antagonizing the one person who understood his desperate search for Severus Snape was not the way to go about this. Sadly, Draco Malfoy seemed to be the only person in the world who was actually still speaking to him in a semi-civilized manner these days.

Movement behind him startled Harry, but he didn't resist as arms snaked around him and pulled him down to lie on the couch. His breath caught in his chest as he was transported back to that night in the Shrieking Shack, when he held Draco for the very first time.

"Why do we always seem to end these wild goose chases this way?" Harry whispered.

"You and I are the only two who understand what's happening, Harry…that there is more going on here than Severus' latest summons," Draco replied in an equally soft voice. "Tell me what happened."

Harry wasn't even sure where to start and he tried to organize his answer even as he allowed Draco's warmth to chase away the cold that had seeped into his bones. His life had been slowly disintegrating over the past years, but in reality, Harry had been living a lie for the past nine years, quietly, desperately living the life he thought he was expected to live.

"When the owl arrived this time, Ginny told me that she wouldn't be there when I got back. She took the boys to the Burrow for the holidays and I get them on Boxing Day for three weeks." Harry swallowed hard. "She told me that I should to admit to myself that it wasn't a woman I wanted in my bed. We needed to go our separate ways before our frustration with each other poisoned the love and friendship we had and turned it to hatred."

"You don't sound overwhelmed with grief," Draco observed quietly, tightening his arms. 

Harry gave a half-shrug. "We both wanted kids, but otherwise, we didn't really… you know. I have been sleeping in my office since Ginny became pregnant with Al as I didn't want to bother her with the irregular hours I've been working."

He fell silent, thankful that Ginny recognized the problem for what it was, as Harry had been convinced that he was just not interested in sex. Ginny had been the one to tell him she thought he was gay, and that she had no problem sharing a household with him so that they could both be involved in raising their sons. It was his obsession with finding Severus Snape and his continued association with Draco Malfoy that she had been unable to accept. 

"At least your wife wanted you and your sons; Astoria gave birth to my son and has never so much as held him," Draco sneered. "Said she'd fulfilled the marriage contract and he was mine to deal with."

Harry turned around, wrapping his arms around Draco, who in turn pulled him closer. He'd learned over the years of constant frustration and failure, that Draco's sneers often hid hurt and pain. The sunset had faded now and the room was shadowed; the only light sources were the starlight and a single candle near the door, but somehow the darkness made it easier to talk about these things. Maybe Draco, with his own disappointments, wouldn't laugh at Harry's problems.

"It's all right, Draco, because your son will know that you wanted him," Harry reassured him softly, shifting slightly as his body responded to Draco's presence in an entirely inappropriate manner. The last thing Harry needed was for the one person who seemed to understand and share his need to find Severus Snape, to discover that his closeness made Harry hard. Surprisingly, Draco's arms tightened around him and Harry stilled, too self-conscious to move. 

"I hope you're right, as my mother's love was the only certainty of my childhood."

"He'll be just fine, Draco," Harry reassured him, "even if you did have to handicap him with a name like Scorpius!"

"Hey!" Draco lifted his head. "Better than Albus Severus, you prat, and Snape will have something to say about it when we find him."

The despair Harry had been holding at bay returned and he searched the dimness for the gray eyes. "What if we never find him, Draco? Merlin, I'm not even sure I remember why I have this driving need _to_ find him!" 

A hand slid up to cup the back of his head. "You are such an idiot, Potter," Draco told him before leaning forward and brushing his lips against Harry's. Part of him wanted to recoil in horror; this was Malfoy, for Merlin's sake! But the majority of him wanted to curl around the warm body now pressed against his and give in to the lips nibbling at his.

"I knew I liked blokes as much or more than women by my sixth year, you idiot, long before you ever figured it out!" Draco sneered softly, before leaning back in.

Startled by the revelation, Harry relaxed back and tightened his arms around the slender waist as Draco kissed him. It was incredible. This was no soft, tentative kiss of exploration, but a hard, demanding kiss. Harry gasped at the jolt of arousal that shot straight to his prick. Draco's scent was light and woodsy, and the lean, firm planes of his male form were nothing like the soft curves that constituted the entirety of Harry's prior experience. But never had Harry felt like this, and he couldn't help the needy whimper that escaped his lips, knowing at that moment how vulnerable he was to his former adversary. 

Draco pulled back for a moment, reaching up to pluck Harry's glasses from his face and toss them in the direction of the low table set in front of the couch. Draco's wand appeared in his hand and Harry stiffened reflexively, earning him a scowl as Draco shook his hand and banished their clothing. Squeaking like a first year, Harry opened his mouth to protest, only to find it full of Draco's tongue as the blond pinned him flat on the couch. A groan erupted from him as Draco proceeded to devour him, making Harry harder than he could ever remember being.

Grinding his hips against Draco's, Harry gasped as he felt their cocks brush together. Harry tightened his grip, sliding his hands down to press tentatively against the firm, rounded globes of Draco's arse. It was Draco's turn to moan as their cocks aligned and Harry was overwhelmed by the new and incredible sensations. Hot, hair-roughed thighs felt incredible, but Harry was sure sparks were flying as their erections, all velvet-covered steel, rubbed against each other. All he could do was knead Draco's arse as he gave himself up to the feelings that the thrusting of hips and the slide of skin were evoking. It took very little time for Harry to feel the coil in his abdomen starting to tighten, and he arched up against Draco as his climax exploded through him.

A whisper of magic washed over him and Harry found that his eyes had fallen shut in the intensity of his release. He felt Draco's warm weight start to lift off him, and Harry tightened his arms.

"Up, Harry," Draco tugged at his arm. "There is a perfectly good bed in the bedroom. I refuse to curl up with you again on the floor, or whatever surface is convenient, just to be able to hold you. Nine years of denial is long enough."

Bemused, Harry allowed Draco to lead him by the hand, stopping only to Summon his glasses and his wand. The bedroom was large, and two of its walls were made of glass looking out over the Caspian. A large bed was set in the center of the room and Harry heard Draco cast a warming spell on the sheets as he stared out the window at the tiny points of light in the sky. His body still hummed pleasantly and he felt a little better about what they were doing. He had a growing suspicion, though, about his companion's motivation.

"Oh, for fu-! Potter! The bathroom is over there if you need it, otherwise, get your arse in bed!"

Harry smiled and relieved himself before padding silently over to bed. Sliding in, Harry moved to the far side where Draco lay, turned away from him. Harry curled himself around the slender body. They were about the same height, but whereas Harry's chest and shoulders had broadened in a late growth spurt when he was nineteen, Draco had remained willowy. Draco was rigid against Harry for a moment before his body relaxed into Harry's arms. Harry settled his head on the same pillow, resisting the urge to stroke the fine blond hair.

"How long have you loved Snape?" Harry asked, his voice loud in the silence of the darkness.

Draco stiffened. "It's taken you nine years to address this question? Bloody hell, Harry!" 

Harry could feel him take a deep breath, and held his tongue, waiting for the answer.

"I have loved Severus for a long time. As a friend of my father's" – he spate the word out as if it disgusted him – "I'd known him long before I went to Hogwarts. He was a bastard in the classroom, but for the most part, he took care of all us Slytherins, and he hated Gryffindors, what was there not to love?"

Harry felt Draco slide his hand along his arm and begin to stroke Harry's hand with his fingertips. "It was the incident in Umbridge's office that made me realize I was becoming everything that I hated about my father and it scared the shite out of me! That summer I was forced into a situation that I had no choice in, and then I thought… well, it wasn't until after you hexed me in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom…"

Harry felt shame burn through him at the memory, but Draco just patted his hand as he continued.

"… that I realized he was trying to help me, not compete with me. I think that's when I fell in love with him."

The truth of the situation slammed into Harry as Draco snorted softly, and Harry added, "And he protected you that night… in the Tower."

"Yeah, and he kept on protecting me from the Dark Lord's wrath until he delivered me into my mother's arms back at the Manor," Draco confirmed quietly. "I thought… I had hoped that Sev… Severus would figure out how I felt, but then I made a fool of myself trying to seduce him. Bet he had a good laugh about that."

Draco's voice was unexpectedly chiding and it took Harry a moment to realize it was directed inward. Harry made a move to draw away, to tell Draco that he knew who Snape really wanted, but Draco gripped his hand tightly.

"Snape – damn it, we're going to call him Severus! Severus just kept saying that I had to stay with Mother and protect her, that he had unfinished business. I know now that you were that unfinished business, Harry; you were the one he was really devoted to."

"No," Harry shook his head and pulled away to roll onto his back. "It was my mother. He loathed my father and hated me, but Snape was in love with my mum…"

Draco turned over and smacked him in the middle of the chest. "You are such an idiot! Severus Snape is as bent as Dumbledore was! Your mum was his friend, Harry, like Granger is yours."

Harry found his arms came up around the blond easily, as if they'd been doing this for years. "And you, Draco, you love the git. Where does that leave me?"

Draco settled against him, laying his head on Harry's shoulder as if it were his right. "I suppose I could persuade Severus to include you in our wild sexual escapades." 

"Yeah?" Harry grumbled, ignoring the spike of arousal that jolted him and yet, the warm weight against him seemed to settle him, holding the lost sensation at bay.

* * *

The pub was a bit more crowded the next night as Harry ushered Draco inside, the air hazy with cigarette smoke. The fine wool trousers that the blond wore cupped his arse and made Harry feel like a poor relation standing next to him in his jeans. Topped with a cashmere jumper and a black leather jacket, Harry knew he'd pass, but something about the way Draco carried himself always made Harry feel slovenly next to him. Taking up the stools at the far end of the bar that they'd occupied the night before, Draco imperiously demanded the bartender's attention. Two glasses filled with the familiar amber liquid appeared in front of them and Harry picked his up, lifting it in a silent salute before taking a sip. His eyes traveled around the bar, examining the other patrons casually as he slowly savored the single malt. 

The man sitting in the corner shifted as Harry's eyes swept across him, turning his face away as he took a drink. Sliding by, Harry completed his survey of the room before leaning back in his seat, Draco leaning close to say something. Nodding at whatever the other man was saying, Harry allowed his eyes to drift back to the man in the corner. A flare of a match illuminated the man for a heartbeat and Harry almost fell out of his seat. It was the same gray-haired man from the day before, dressed tonight in black as he blended into the shadows. 

"Harry!" Draco hissed against his ear, in a haughty demand for his attention. 

Harry whipped his head around, brushing his lips along Draco's jaw line and narrowing his eyes at the smirk that erupted on his companion's face. Feeling a bit of the devil, Harry leaned forward and licked across those lips before pulling back with a smirk of his own. The gray eyes lit with laughter at his antics, and Harry leaned close again.

"Look at the bloke at the corner table by the loo, he was here yesterday too." Harry pulled back slightly as he sipped on his drink, allowing Draco time to take a surreptitious look and then leaned forward again. "I think its Snape!"

Draco shifted so fast, he almost fell off his stool, and Harry reached out to stabilize him with a hand to his chest. Sipping his drink, Harry watched Draco try to peer nonchalantly at the older man. His mind had switched to Auror mode as Harry tried to figure out a way to get their prey to show himself in a Muggle bar. Draco brushed against his shoulder, hand landing on his forearm and squeezing. 

"I think I know how to draw him out! Follow me and try to keep up, Potter!"

Harry set his glass down and stood up, trailing behind Draco as he skirted around several occupied tables, heading for the small corridor that led to the single bathroom. Schooling his features, Harry made sure to keep his eyes planted on Draco's arse, which was actually no hardship at all. As soon as they were both in the small passageway, Harry was slammed against the wall with enough force for anyone close by to hear. Draco's lips settled on his hungrily and Harry decided he could bitch at him later for the bump on the back of his head. Having his hands pinned above his head gave Harry an uneasy moment, but then Draco stepped between his legs and pressed against him.

A moan escaped his throat as Draco seduced him with his mouth and the slow rub of his body. Harry forced his eyes to remain fractionally open, and it took every bit of training he'd ever had to stay aware of what was going on around them. A shape moved in the periphery of his vision and Harry stiffened slightly to warn Draco as the gray-haired man strode into sight. With a slight movement of his head, Harry redirected both their views as the man moved alongside them. A slight wash of magic tingled along the exposed skin at Harry's throat and he only just managed to swallow a gasp.

"Impertinent idiots! Take your antics where they won't infringe on the sensibilities of decent people." The man snarled, his steps hesitating as he came abreast of them. 

"Hmmmm," Draco murmured, lifting his head enough to nuzzle Harry's hair. "Have a place, a whole bloody house and I'm going to enjoy instructing…"

Harry kept his eyes half-closed, covertly watching the older man swallow convulsively before sneering and pushing past them towards the loo. Draco sagged against him when the door slammed shut behind the snarky git, and Harry looped an arm around his slender waist. Half carrying the blond back to the bar, Harry took several deep breaths and adjusted his half-hard prick. He met stormy gray eyes over the rim of his glass as he took a sip of the Macallan, ignoring the tremble in his hand. Shifting his eyes towards the door to the bathroom, Harry held Draco's eyes, calming his body and nerves as he waited until the man emerged so he could study him further. Draco seemed finally to understand as he mirrored Harry's actions, eyes glued to the door as he sipped his scotch.

But the man never came out, and with a groan Harry knew that the wizard had Apparated away. With another shared glance, the two men finished their drinks and stepped into the frigid air of the Russian night and Apparated back to the house from the alleyway.

Draco collapsed on the couch and buried his face in his hands, while Harry wandered to the large window and stared into the darkness. The image of the tall, gray-haired man flashed into his mind and Harry suddenly knew that Snape had been there every time he and Draco had responded to the owl summons; knew that the older man had watched the two of them interact over the years, bickering and fighting until a grudging mutual respect had led to a tentative friendship. In the ensuing years, that friendship had deepened, but… 

"Bloody bastard's been waiting for us to grow up."

"What?" Draco snapped his head up as Harry spun around, his brow furrowed. 

Harry stroked a hand though his hair, feeling agitated and elated at the same time. "Snape – _Severus_ – he's been there, at every place we've met since the owls started arriving." 

The frown deepened as Draco's eyes narrowed. "He's watched us? All these years, when he had to know how badly I was hurting? He had to know how much pain I was in! The bloody, selfish… "

"Slytherin." Harry finished for him as he paced from the window to the couch and back. "He wanted us to do all the things that stood in the way, don't you see?" 

His mind was swirling with images, past places and meetings, trying desperately to put Snape into each of the settings, but failing. It was easier for Harry to remember the turbulence of his interactions with Draco, then with Ginny, and the problems that his absences sometimes caused at work, as the owls kept coming. It wasn't even something that Hermione had ever understood, and had only earned him a sad look when he tried to explain why he was so driven to find a dead man.

"How could the fucking bastard treat us like this, treat me like this?" 

Draco stalked into his path and Harry caught him by the shoulders. "Draco, why did you marry Astoria?"

The blond gave him an incredulous look before frowning. "Mother arranged the marriage because I was expected to produce an heir."

"And if Severus had shown up before that?" Harry asked as he leaned closer. "Would you have agreed to go through with the wedding?"

Draco crossed his arms over his chest and glared at him, sighing deeply, and Harry felt a spike of arousal as his warm breath caressed his cheek. Harry didn't pull Draco closer, despite what they had shared the night before, because he knew that Snape's interest in him had nothing to do with what he wanted from his companion. Taking a measured step back, Harry turned around and returned to the wall of glass.

"Can't you see past your own resentment, Malfoy, and put this into perspective?" Wrapping his arms around himself, Harry stared at a single spot of light bobbing gently in the distance. "He's shown himself to us – he's ready to be found now. For some reason, Severus has picked here and now to allow us to find him."

"It's been nine years, for Merlin's sake, why would he…" Draco hesitated and Harry closed his eyes as the other man stepped closer and continued: "He knows we're ready, because we've both separated from our wives."

"Well, your separation made the front page of the _Daily Prophet_ , whereas mine isn't even official yet, but yes. We've had wives and children, established ourselves in careers, and shown the wizarding world that we are men. The war is a distant memory for most now and Severus is hailed as a hero by a whole new generation of young witches and wizards, who have not one single memory of what a bastard of a teacher the man was."

"That is… plausible, I suppose," Draco stood at Harry's shoulder, also staring out into the night. 

The sadness that Harry had been holding at bay welled up, and he tightened his arms as he hugged himself. It was obvious that Severus Snape was still watching over him, just as he had vowed to Albus Dumbledore he would do twenty-eight years before. Harry's summons had been nothing more than a status check on how he was progressing through life, and maybe a nudge by Snape to see Draco Malfoy in a more kindred light. Merlin knew that Snape could have no interest in him beyond that of an obligation, especially when he had someone like Draco who had already expressed his interest. Now that Snape had surfaced however, no matter the circumstances, he wouldn't even need to keep track of Harry any longer. 

Something clenched at his heart at the thought of stepping away from both Draco and Severus, but Harry was a realist. Draco only needed to go back to the bar alone and wait for Severus to show up. Unencumbered by Harry's unwanted and unnecessary presence, he was sure things would progress nicely for them. It was in that moment that Harry realized he'd come to care for Draco almost as much as he did for Severus, and if they gave him Veritaserum, Harry would probably have admitted to being in love with one or both of them. 

"Therefore, you believe that Severus will expect us to go back to that excuse for a pub." 

Draco's voice was quiet, thoughtful and Harry thought he'd moved closer. "I believe tonight we sparked a bit of possessive jealousy in our Professor Snape, Draco, and all you will have to do is show up at the bar and be waiting for him."

The derisive snort that erupted from his companion surprised Harry and he turned to look at him. Draco's face was in profile, but Harry could see how his teeth were clenched and a muscle in his jaw twitched. Impatiently, he cried: "What the bloody hell is your problem, you prat? You've won!" He was horrified when his voice broke and he swallowed hard against the lump threatening to form in his throat. "Snape is _yours,_ Draco; all you have to do is step up and accept him."

Draco rounded on him, his haughty mask slipping and Harry was taken aback by the raw emotion visible on his face.

"Stop it! You don't have be a bastard, Potter! The Chosen One wins again! Just allow me my dignity and stop insulting my intelligence! Severus Snape had every opportunity to have me – I _threw_ myself at him, for fuck's sake! No, he turned me down flat, because he wanted… because he wanted you!" Draco's voice choked off.

Harry stepped forward and did the only thing he could think of as hope leapt in him. Wrapping his arms around Draco's stiff body, Harry tried to rationalize all the facts. Unconsciously, he rubbed circles on Draco's back with one of his hands as he held him, like he did when James was upset and inconsolable. Snape's actions over the years had remained steadfast, treating both of them equally, despite knowing how Draco felt about him. He'd watched them, avidly it would seem, and he'd waited. Always, waiting.

"He wants both of us, Draco."

"Legilimency has never been your strong suit, Potter."

Harry snorted. "Ever the prat, aren't you, Malfoy," he chided gently. "You forget that I am a trained observer, unlike you idle rich."

Draco snickered, never lifting his head from where it had settled on Harry's shoulder. "You have almost as much money as I do, but no, you insist on sullying your hands by actually working for a living."

Harry's hand continued to move in slow circles along the lean plane of Draco's back, his body reacting to their closeness now that he wasn't consumed with despair. "Nevertheless, if Severus didn't have an interest in both of us, one of us would have stopped being owled. It just… "Harry struggled to put his gut feeling into words. "It just makes sense, Draco, and it is the only intelligent reason I can come up with."

Draco laughed and pulled back a step. "Oh yes, I'd forgotten your great intelligence and deductive abilities put you at the top of the class in school, didn't they?"

Harry trailed his hands and then his fingers down Draco's arms as he smiled at the sarcastic comment. The gray eyes seemed to watch him intently as Harry slid to his knees in front of Draco, fingers now trailing down Draco's cloak. Severus wanted both of them, Harry was now convinced of that, and he ignored the suspicious Auror portion of his brain that told him he was going to end up hurt. With trembling hands, still unsure of his welcome, Harry parted the cloak and rested his fingers on the placket of Draco's trousers.

"So, Christmas is in four days. Do you want to meet me back here on Boxing Day, then? I have a house-elf who can watch the boys while we're, uh, occupied," Harry asked, delighted to feel a bulge developing under his fingers.

"Yessss," Draco hissed, one hand coming to rest on Harry's head. "Just what are you trying to achieve down there, Potter?"

Harry leaned in and rubbed his cheek against the bulge. "I just want to see what you taste like."

There was a hissing intake of breath. "Do I have to teach you everything?"

"Apparently," Harry murmured as he began working the buttons. "You going to bring Scorpius and his entourage?"

Draco snorted as Harry peeled back his fly and nuzzled the hard length. The hand in his hair tightened, fingers weaving into its thickness, and Harry smiled at the reaction. Draco smelled good, musky, and aroused and Harry took a deep breath. Sliding his hands up, Harry hooked his thumbs in the top of Draco's trousers, leaning his head back to look upwards. The gray eyes were narrowed, but the blush that stained Draco's pale cheeks spoke for itself.

"My son and I will be here with a couple of house-elves," Draco sounded genuinely miffed. "I care for my son myself… ahhhh"

Harry eased the trousers and pants down carefully as Draco began his tirade, swiping his tongue across the top of his prick and the drop of moisture there. It was a little salty but not bad tasting, Harry thought as he lapped at the tip while wrapping one hand around the base. Draco's cock was pale and slender, like the man himself, surrounded by a nest of tight blond curls. Harry's erection throbbed in his trousers and he could feel the tip escaping out the top of his pants, rubbing against denim fabric. A groan resounded from above him as Harry continued to lap at the tip, his tongue toying with the slit.

He'd dreamed of doing this, of having it done to him, and Harry shivered with desire. He worried that he might be pants at it but the sounds emanating from Draco were encouraging and he continued. Opening his mouth, Harry guided the cock in, loving the satin feel of the skin in contrast to the hardness underneath. He moaned as Draco's hips jerked, forcing the prick further into his mouth. Feeling himself gag startled him, and with streaming eyes, Harry pulled back a little. He braced his free hand on Draco's thigh as he moved his head up and down, sucking hard. Using his hand in tandem, Harry ignored the wet mess he was making as he bobbed his head, the head of his prick rubbing furiously against his jeans.

"Gods, Harry!" 

Draco bit out as he tugged at his hair, but Harry resisted, wanting this as he felt the blond stiffen and shudder. His mouth was flooded with Draco's release, triggering his own climax. Breathing heavily, Harry swallowed as much as he could, deciding Draco's taste was sweet indeed. As Draco's cock began to soften, Harry licked it lightly, cleaning him off before tucking the spent cock back into the fine trousers. A hand reached down and helped him up, before Draco grabbed him in a rough embrace and kissed him fiercely. Before Harry could stop him, he felt Draco's hand slide down to cup him through the damp denim, and his cheeks heated with embarrassment.

"My, my, Mr. Potter, a bit over-stimulated, are we?" Draco chided him gently, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. "We will have to work on your stamina and your 'lessons' before we lure Severus into our trap."

Harry laughed, his body still throbbing as Draco Apparated them to the bedroom. This type of lesson he was sure he could learn without too much of a problem, especially with such an expert tutor.

* * *

Harry pulled the Invisibility Cloak tighter as he followed Draco into the Derbent pub. It was crowded with brightly dressed men and women, gathered in groups laughing and drinking. Baskets of apricots, oranges, dates and figs sat interspersed along the polished wooden bar with what Harry now knew would be bowls of honey. The air was fragrant with garlic and Harry knew that with the first star of the night, many people would be leaving to be with their families, others staying in the bar to celebrate here. He'd had to endure a grueling, hour-long Malfoy etiquette session on the subject of the Russian Orthodox Christmas celebrations, but Harry now knew a great deal about them. With the information on how the local families would be celebrating, he agreed with Draco that tonight would be the perfect occasion to approach Severus Snape.

They had all settled in remarkably well at the leased house, although the children had taken a day or so to determine hierarchy. Scorpius was surprisingly quiet for a toddler, Harry had discovered, and looked up to Jamie in awe, while seeing Al as a new toy to play with. Jamie, doted on by his mother as only eldest children could be, had taken months to warm up to Al when he was born, but seemed to enjoy the attention that Scorpius gave him. Al was just a happy baby who seemed to be entertaining himself just fine. The youngest by two months, the nine-month-old was content to crawl, even though Scorpius was already an accomplished walker, as his proud father was the first to tell you.

It had been James who had deemed that all three would share a room as he thought "Tor'pus" would get lonely all alone. In the same way, Harry's eldest son attempted to direct the boys' play, which led to the occasional conflict, but generally their sons seemed well suited. Harry had to bite the inside of his cheek as he remembered the look on Draco's face when Scorpius, who hadn't yet mastered climbing out of his cot, used accidental magic to Apparate himself onto their bed. Jamie and Al had appeared shortly thereafter to launch themselves from the doorway, squealing loudly.

Now, entering the bar, Draco stopped suddenly and Harry just managed not to run into him. Following his line of sight, Harry drew a sudden breath when he saw Snape sitting at the same table as before. With only a slight hesitation in his stride, Draco bypassed the bar and headed straight for the far corner. The man lifted his head slowly as Draco came to a stop beside his chair, and Harry gasped as he caught sight of the unique profile. He willed his knees to not knock.

"I need to speak to you for a moment, sir," Draco said in his most aristocratic drawl. "In private."

Snape finished the last of his drink in an unhurried manner, before setting the glass down and slowly unfolding himself from the chair. Stepping forward, Draco brushed his fingers down the sleeve of Snape's coat.

"Please?"

The quiet plea finally seemed to get through to the older man, who nodded slightly. Turning, Draco walked back through the short corridor near the loo and out the back door into the back alley. Following silently, Harry slipped behind Snape as Draco stopped, putting his back to the brick wall.

"Haven't you toyed with us long enough?" Draco asked and Harry could hear the pain in the softly spoken words.

"Toyed with you!" Snape reared back from the statement as if it was a blow and Draco reached out to grab his arm.

Harry winced at the snarl in Snape's voice, knowing how much this meant to Draco, to both of them. Harry moved forward to grab both men if there was any indication that Snape would attempt to flee, but instead, their former professor took a step toward Draco.

"Do you think this is some elaborate game, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape continued to advance. "That I have risked discovery to amuse myself?"

Draco's back hit the brick wall, but he didn't flinch, impressing Harry. "I think you were monitoring our maturity and continued dedication, Severus, and nothing about it amused either Potter or I."

"You certainly seemed to be getting along swimmingly last week!" Snape spat at him, pressing Draco against the wall.

"You rejected me, Severus, and then abandoned me, but still sent messages summoning me!" Draco grasped Snape's shoulder. "Besides, it was your idea to throw us together! I thought you wanted us to…"

Harry knew that arguing wasn't the way to convince Snape of their sincerity, but as he stepped closer, he saw Snape stiffen. Leaning forward, the older man swooped down to capture Draco's lips. Trying to ignore the jolt of arousal that hit him at the sight, Harry moved to press himself against Sn… Severus' back, wrapping his arms around both men. 

"You must know your name was cleared and they awarded you a medal," Harry whispered in Severus' ear as he buried his nose in the heavy fall of hair. The residue of magic he felt there made his nose itch and Harry had to smile at the thought that Severus Snape would magically disguise himself.

Severus lifted his head a fraction. "Hiding from the world as always, Potter, while Draco does the work for you?"

"Plausible deniability for the Muggles, Severus," Harry licked along the strong jaw, knowing Draco liked it when he did that and hoping Severus would too. "Besides, Draco and I have decided to share the work now."

"We've decided that we've explored our options, had our children, established our lives as functioning adults, and yet, we still want you, Severus," Draco said against Severus' lips.

"Bloody fools," Severus sneered, but didn't try to pull away.

Draco outlined the thin lips with his tongue and Harry groaned as he watched. He ground his hard cock into Severus' arse, groaning as the man pushed back against him. Exploring every bit of exposed flesh that he could find, Harry slid one hand between the two, exploring their pricks with his fingertips. Heedless of who might see them, Harry rocked his hips, one arm looped around Draco and Severus, as his hand stroked and cupped them as their cocks rubbed against each other. 

With a hiss, Harry felt his balls tighten and knew he was getting close. Severus lifted his head and turned it towards Harry, his lips kiss-swollen. Twisting awkwardly, Harry met the damp lips and a jolt of something electrifying shot directly to his needy prick at the first invasion of Severus' tongue. He thrust hard as his climax ripped through him and Harry was glad for the grip Draco had on his arm as his knees turned to pudding. Pulling back, Harry buried his face in Severus' hair as he felt Draco stiffen with a whimper of pleasure; then Severus shuddered, before leaning back against Harry, his breathing ragged.

"Is it possible that between the two of you, you have managed to secure a room with a serviceable bed?"

With a grin, Harry wrapped his arms around both and Apparated them to their bedroom. 

"Bloody showoff," Draco muttered as they arrived in the sitting room with the last rays of the sun painting the sky.

Harry stepped back, grimacing at the dampness, but before he could do anything Severus had his wand in his hand. His gut reaction was to flinch away, but Harry was sure the older man anticipated that. Lifting his chin, Harry stood still, watching expectantly. A flick of the dark wood and Harry felt the wash of magic caress his skin, the dampness gone. Draco gave him a knowing smirk as Severus flicked the wand at himself.

With a shimmer, Severus Snape removed the spell he'd used to disguise himself and Harry watched, fascinated. The gray blackened until the shoulder length hair was just frosted at the temples and silver shot through the crown. Tall, and as thin as Harry remembered him, Severus looked just as he had that night nine years ago, with only a few lines at the corners of his eyes. The black cloak he wore had a high collar and Harry's fingers itched to unfasten it, to stroke the scars he knew were hidden there.

Draco must have been thinking along the same lines as he lifted his hand to twirl a strand of silver hair. 

"Must you always manhandle me, Draco?" Severus seemed uncomfortable beneath the sarcasm. 

"For as long as you'll allow it, Severus." 

The gray eyes had darkened with emotion and Harry knew that this particular reunion was Draco's to have. Feeling like an outsider in what was a private moment between the two, Harry turned away, trying to ignore the ache in his chest.

"I'll go and check on the boys."

Not staying to see how his pronouncement was taken, Harry made his way down the corridor to the makeshift nursery. A floating globe of light softly lit the far corner of the room, casting a glow over Scorpius' cot where Harry could see all three boys snuggled together. The ginger head was nestled next to the white-blond one and Al had somehow managed to wedge himself between the other two. 

"We will begin as we plan to continue, Potter, together."

Draco's voice hissed in his ear and Harry smiled when he realized both men had followed him. Together he and Draco watched as Severus approached the cot, and stood looking down at their sons. Slender fingers reached down hesitantly and gently brushed through each boy's hair as if feeling the texture. They lingered briefly on Al's wayward mass of curls.

"How could you inflict such a name on an innocent child, Harry?"

The sound of his given name on those lips did things to Harry's insides and he smiled softly. "I named him after the two bravest men I've ever known."

Severus snorted quietly as he moved back to the doorway, looking expectantly between them. It was disconcerting to be almost as tall as the man who he remembered towering over him for so many years. Harry followed behind Severus as Draco led the way back to the sitting room, wanting to reach out and touch him with the ease that Draco did. The huge window showed the darkened sky and Harry squinted to see if he could find the first star, marking the beginning of the Orthodox celebrations.

"You ripped me away from the pub before I was able to partake in the celebratory feast, and I am more than certain that Polaris is visible at this point." 

Severus' tone was accusatory and Harry almost laughed in relief. In all these years of chasing and searching, he'd never planned out what he would say to the man if they ever caught him and now he felt remarkably like he was a first year again. Draco seemed much more at ease, snorting at the harsh words before he looked over at Harry with a grin.

"We have prepared a Holy Supper, Severus, if you'll follow us into the kitchen."

Leaving Draco to tend to the red wine and Severus, Harry moved into the kitchen. After studying the way the Christmas was celebrated here in Derbent, Harry had decided to prepare a traditional table for their first meal with Severus. A tall white candle stood in the center of the white covered table, a round loaf of unleavened bread sat beside it, and the traditional large bowl of porridge called kutya steamed under a warming charm. To one side sat the other time-honored offerings for this meal that celebrated the birth of the Christ child, including mushroom soup, a bowl of grated garlic, a platter of baked cod, a basket of apricots, oranges, and dates, various nuts, peas, parsley potatoes, and a small simmering cauldron of kidney beans. 

Harry had worked all day in the kitchen with the help of the house-elves, while Draco had tended the boys. If Harry hadn't already decided he had deep feelings for Draco, watching the blond line three boys up for nappy changing, all the while waxing poetically about the virtues of using the toilet like 'big boys' did, would have convinced him of it. How Draco could sound so…well, Malfoy, and still tend to squabbling children had amazed him.

The brush of a hand against his arm refocused his attention and Harry smiled into the gray eyes. He saw that Severus had seated himself and Harry hurried to sit down. Neither one of them had received any religious instruction while they were growing up, and as the Malfoys still practiced the ancient Yule customs, Draco had taken the role of 'Mother'. 

"I am aware that prayers are supposed to be recited prior to dining, but I am not familiar with them," Draco began, looking at both of them steadily. "I do know that Harry and I are very thankful to have you with us finally, Severus, and we both hope you will consent to stay around to see what we might make of this situation."

Reaching to the sideboard, Draco retrieved small bowls of honey, setting them in front of Harry and Severus, before retrieving his own. Harry watched as he broke pieces off the round of bread and handed them out. 

"May you have sweetness and many good things in life and in the new year."

Draco dipped his bread in the honey and then in the bowl of grated garlic, and then took a bite. Harry watched as approval lit Severus' face and he took his turn, eager to have that approval himself. The sweetness registered an instant before the bitterness of the garlic exploded on his tongue. The combination wasn't pleasant, but the nod of approval from Severus had Harry forcing the bite down his throat.

"I would imagine if I want to survive any further sexual escapades with the two of you, I'd better numb my own sense of taste."

Only Severus Snape could eat that combination with relish and Harry had to laugh as Draco pulled a face. They began to eat after that, tasting the kutya together, which Harry found he quite liked. Draco chided Severus about having followed their lives while they knew nothing of what he'd been through in the past nine years. Harry had some idea of where Severus had been over that time period from the various places they had been summoned to, but the odyssey told in the wondrous voice was spellbinding. They lingered over the last of the red wine and slices of Russian Christmas cake. 

Between the wine and the quiet conversation, Harry was feeling relaxed. The anxiety that had built over the last week seemed to have dissipated when Severus had accompanied them without argument and then shared this special meal. It wasn't as if the older man had mellowed; his tongue was as razor sharp as ever, but the biggest difference was the way Severus actually listened to what Harry had to say without belittling every word out of his mouth. While Harry didn't have the nerve yet to touch Severus casually like Draco did, the blond found reasons to brush his fingers along Harry's hand, or lean toward him and lay a hand on his arm. With Severus, it was his dark eyes that seemed to caress Harry's features and send shivers down his spine.

"Would you like to unwrap your gifts now, Severus?" Draco's voice was low and seductive, and twin spots of color decorated his pale cheeks. 

"Yes, I believe I have waited long enough," Severus said in a tone that sent a shiver of anticipation down Harry's spine.

Suddenly, he felt even more nervous than he had the first time with Ginny, and Harry wiped his damp palms on his jeans. With a wave of his hand, he set the monitoring charm on the nursery and trailed after Draco and Severus. The bedroom was softly lit by several floating tapers, and the large bed seemed welcoming as he stepped inside the room. Draco turned as soon as the door was closed and pressed against Severus, wrapping his arms around the older man. Harry watched as Severus pulled him close and kissed him hungrily. The sight was one of the most arousing things Harry had ever seen. He waited for jealousy to claw at him, but there was just anticipation and the fear of not being able to measure up.

"Harry?"

Severus stood in front of him, dark eyes appearing molten in the golden light. Nervously, Harry licked his lips, and almost groaned as those eyes followed the motion. He wasn't sure who closed the distance between them, but suddenly Severus' hard lips covered his in a searing kiss. Harry did groan then, his blood heating instantly and shooting right to his prick as he poured so many years of want, hope and need into the kiss. Taking the desperate edge and soothing it, Severus seemed to be trying to assure him that all of that was in the past; as if to say all the things Harry knew he'd never be able to vocalize. 

Another set of hands stroked the back of his head before one slid down his back and cupped his arse. The familiar touch reassured him as he pressed against Severus' hard length. Draco joined the kiss by licking at their lips and Harry turned slightly to welcome him. One of them guided Harry back until his legs bumped up against the bed. He whimpered as both men took a step away from him and narrowed his eyes as Draco snorted. 

"A bit overdressed, aren't you, Potter?" Severus managed a leer even as he sneered.

Grinning, Harry yanked the jumper over his head, his heart pounding as the two men with him watched. Suddenly self-conscious, Harry tried to cover himself up, but Draco took his hand and pried the cloth from his fingers, tossing it over his shoulder. Reaching down, Harry pulled the button-down shirt out of Draco's trousers and Severus' fingers joined his in undoing the buttons. Harry leaned in and licked along Draco's collarbone as they wrenched the shirt off him. Feeling around for the button on Draco's trousers, Harry jumped as Severus did the same with his jeans. 

Stepping back, Harry tugged the jeans down his legs, taking his pants with them and kicking them away. He and Draco were both naked and turned as one to help Severus. The pale skin beckoned Harry as Draco pulled the shirt off and Harry brushed his fingers through the patch of silky black hair in the middle of Severus' chest. Stepping closer, Harry flicked a fingernail across one of the small brown nipples and was rewarded with a gasp. Draco tugged down the black trousers and Harry looked down to see the most incredible cock he'd ever seen.

Granted, Harry reasoned with the small portion of his brain still thinking, he hadn't seen a lot of cocks, but this one was long and well proportioned, rising up from a nest of black curls. Harry reached for it even as Draco did, and their hands barely overlapped. His mouth watering, Harry began to slide down to his knees, only to have a hand catch his arm.

"On to the bed, both of you."

There was amusement in the slightly breathless voice and Harry paused only to retrieve his wand and set it with Draco's on the bedside table. Kneeling onto the mattress, Harry crawled up Draco's slender form, straddling his hips. He leaned down, kissing Draco deeply as the blond's hands came up to frame his face. A tingle of magic washed over his arse and Harry groaned. Leave it to Snape to cast a cleansing charm! Continuing his thorough exploration of Draco's mouth, Harry felt Severus stroke a hand down the curve of his arse and he shivered at the sensation. 

When a second hand parted his cheeks, Harry froze. Draco reached down and drew his fingernails lightly over Harry's nipples just as Harry felt Severus' warm breath on his balls. It was followed by the wet heat of Severus' tongue lapping at the sensitive skin behind his sac. Harry's heart stuttered and Draco was holding him up by the time Severus' tongue stroked over his puckered entrance. Lost in the sensations, Harry could only feel as that tongue licked and stabbed, a finger slid slowly into him, filling him. The movement of that tongue, the feel of Draco's hands, and Severus' finger, pressing just there… 

Harry's climax ripped through him without warning and he was vaguely aware of being gently moved to one side, warmth still pressing against him. Severus' fingers lingered on his thigh before moving off and it took several minutes before Harry was aware of surroundings again. The sounds of ecstasy coming from Draco brought him out of his stupor and Harry turned on his side to see Severus' dark head bobbing slowly up and down. 

Leaning closer, Harry tucked a strand of black hair behind Severus' ear and watched as Draco's prick disappeared into Severus' mouth. Draco's legs were bent at the knees and his thighs splayed, with Severus' fingers pushing into him. Harry's cock twitched and started to fill again at the sight and he reached out to trace his fingers down Severus' cheek and along the base of Draco's prick. Both men groaned at his touch, which was incredibly arousing to Harry and he pressed closer as Severus slowly lifted his head.

"Instead of lazing about, Potter, you need to observe what I am doing to Draco and apply it to preparing me."

Harry blinked. "Preparing you?"

Severus raked his eyes down Harry's body, pointedly studying Harry's rejuvenated cock as he licked his lips. "I have decided that I will allow you to have me as a learning experience whilst I tend to Draco."

Harry propelled himself to his knees, leaning over Severus' arm to watch his fingers moving in and out of the blond, stretching the opening each time they pulled out. Taking the jar Draco handed him before collapsing back on the bed, Harry dipped three fingers eagerly into the viscous potion. A large hand covered his for a moment and Harry looked up into amused dark eyes.

"Starting with one finger is the prescribed method, Harry."

Harry flushed but Severus leaned closer and kissed him thoroughly, before pushing him towards the bottom of the bed. Draco shifted up, leaning back on the pillows piled against the headboard, the gray eyes watching Harry over the length of Severus back. Running one hand down Severus' lean flank, Harry paused for a moment to watch the two kiss before parting Severus' cheeks. Very slowly, very carefully Harry circled the puckered entrance with his slick fingers, wishing he had the nerve lick it. 

"Sometime today, if you please, Potter!"

Harry jumped and the tip of his middle finger slipped into the opening. Severus instantly pushed back against it and Harry felt his finger slip in further, surrounded by heat and tight muscles. Harry pressed it deeper in a circular motion, as he'd seen Severus doing to Draco.

"Another!" Severus ordered as he pressed back even more, and Harry could see him press his mouth over one of Draco's pale nipples. 

Coating his fingers again, Harry pushed two fingers inside Severus carefully, opening them to stretch the velvety tissue when his finger brushed against a thickened area and Severus jerked forward with a gasp. Intrigued, Harry repeated the action, fascinated by Severus' reaction.

"What…"

"That would be the prostate, a man's pleasure center if you would. I will require you to find that spot always and manipulate it innumerable times to ensure my gratification." 

Harry stroked the spot again and again, until Severus lay with his head on Draco's stomach, shuddering with pleasure. The gray eyes that met Harry's over the plane of Severus' back were molten with desire as Draco carded a hand through Severus' hair. 

"Enough! Just do it and with alacrity, if you please!" 

Taking more of the lube, Harry spread it thickly on his cock. With only a moment of trepidation, he guided himself to Severus' stretched entrance and aligned his prick. Grasping the slender hips, Harry began to push slowly and was completely unprepared for Severus to suddenly lurch backward, impaling himself with a hiss. The heat and tightness welcomed him, surrounding him in a tight embrace like nothing Harry had every experienced before. His lungs shed their breath in an explosive gasp as he struggled not to thoroughly embarrass himself.

"Now, get on with it, Potter!" Severus groundout and he repositioned all three of them so that he could continue sucking Draco's cock.

Setting his jaw, Harry pulled back slowing, before snapping his hips forward and earning an appreciative moan from Severus. He concentrated on finding that spot that had sent the older man into ecstasy, ignoring the sounds of pleasure Draco was making and the clenching of the muscles surrounding him. His control didn't last near as long as he'd like, however, his balls tightening as Harry heard Draco shout his completion and Severus shudder beneath him. Harry slammed in deep, crying out as his climax slammed into him and he poured himself into Severus' heat. His world grayed out around him as he collapsed forward.

"Sweet Merlin, Severus, I do believe you broke him."

Draco's drawl made Harry smile, but he didn't have the energy to open his eyes. He was sandwiched by two warm bodies and more sated that he could ever remember. Warm lips brushed his temple while a hand stroked through his hair.

"Allow our hero time to recuperate, Draco," Severus' voice chided gently. "He'll need his strength later when I am buggering him senseless."

Harry's smile widened as he slipped into sleep.

* * *

A plaintive whimper through the monitoring charm woke him, and Harry smiled as he untangled himself from the mix of limbs. Quickly silencing the charm, he slipped into his jeans and padded down the hall to the nursery. Al was standing up at the rail with an uncharacteristically disgruntled look on his face. Jamie was awake, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes in the adorable way only babies could. Scorpius was still sleeping soundly, his arse in the air and sucking on his thumb. Harry smiled at the sight just as Al screwed his face up to let out what Harry knew would be a banshee-like cry.

"Hey, Al," Harry crooned softly as he lifted his son out of the cot. "Let's get you out of this soggy nappy and after all of you are dressed, I think Grandfather Frost and the Snowmaiden may have brought you all Cheburashkas of your very own."

Al grabbed at his hair as Harry kissed his forehead before laying him down to change him. Jamie pulled him up on the side of the crib with a frown as he watched. 

"Da!" His eldest called out, reaching towards him.

"Here now, is that the polite thing to do on our first Christmas together?" 

Harry's head swiveled as he heard Draco's voice pitched to a soothing tone. It still surprised him that someone who was such a prat in school could have changed so much in the ensuing years. Watching as Draco lifted Jamie out of the cot and carried him to where Harry was, pausing only to collect a chaste kiss from Harry, before laying the toddler down to change him. Harry had to smile at the deftness of Draco's diapering skills as Jamie lay quietly.

"Severus still sleeping?" Harry asked as he threaded Al's kicking legs into rompers. 

"No," Draco said, distracted as he reached for Jamie's clothes. "He left."

A wave of cold dread washed through Harry. Had last night's incredible passion just been a one-off to Severus? 

"Harry!" Draco nudged him hard with his elbow. "Severus had business to take care of, but he'll be back tonight he said."

Harry nodded silently, fastening the last of the snaps before lifting Al into his arms. He turned to Draco who was still dressing James. The gray eyes met his, an eyebrow arching in silent inquiry.

"Do you…do you think this," Harry waved vaguely at the area between them, "this thing between us – all three of us – do you think it will work?"

Draco pulled the jumper over the small ginger head. "Do you want it to work, Harry? Do you want Severus and me?"

Rocking absently side to side, Harry took a moment to access the truths and feeling he'd faced during the recent upheaval in his life. It was rather like getting to reinvent the live he had been expected to live, into the one that he wanted to live. And Harry knew, loving two people, as he had had to admit he did, would not be an easy thing, even if one of them wasn't Severus Snape, but Harry knew as he looked at his sons that it was worth the try. 

"Yes, I want it to work, Draco."

A slow smile spread across Draco's face. "Then it will, Harry, because I've seen firsthand what you can accomplish when you decide you want it to. Something to do with those irritating Gryffindor tendencies you've never outgrown."

"Prat," Harry told him, leaning into Draco, just as Scorpius let out a squeal.

The kiss was brief as the two men set about taking care of their children.

* * *

"I don't see why we can't just levitate these trays," Draco hissed from behind him as they made their way from towards the bedroom. 

Harry rolled his eyes as he carefully maneuvered his heavy burden. "It's a cheese soufflé, Draco, and I don't want to take the chance that any magic might make it fall. It was hard enough to find the ingredients at the crack of dawn after Severus mentioned it was his favorite, I refuse to take the chance on it being ruined!"

Draco made a sound of disgust and Harry hid his smile. They had both been relieved the night before when Severus had returned. The boys had all been asleep by then, tired from celebrating Christmas for a second time, but delighted with the traditional Russian Cheburashkas and nesting dolls. The food had been fantastic, although rich and heavy, leading Severus to admit he'd like nothing better than a light, fluffy soufflé for his birthday, today. Upset that he hadn't known about the significance of the day, Harry had been determined to make it for him. 

The remainder of last night played through his mind in flashes of high speed erotica and Harry could still feel the burning fullness as Severus pressed into him steadily, the taste of Draco on his lips, and the tenderness of the limbs entwined around him after his incredible climax. It was official, Harry thought sardonically, he was absolutely mental, but he was definitely in love with two men. The only thing that bothered him was that Severus had yet to see the boys. He was a little concerned about Severus dealing with children so young.

The door was ajar and Harry silently pushed it open with his toe. Stepping inside with a grin, Harry didn't make it two steps before he froze. The boys had managed to escape their cots once again and had crawled up on the large bed. Jamie was bouncing on Severus' leg as Scorpius crawled towards Al, who was sitting on the man's naked torso and slapping his chest. Severus was awake, his eyes deadly and his expression dangerous. Draco gasped behind Harry, tray wobbling.

"Must you be quite so assaultive, Mr. Potter? You already have the hurdle of combined Weasley and Potter genes to overcome without adding this behavior to the mix!" Severus snarled in a lethal tone of voice.

James scampered backwards to the end of the bed and Scorpius joined him, both looking at Severus with wide eyes. Al blinked once, grinned, and flopped down onto Severus' chest. He snuggled into the hollow of Severus' shoulder, where he used one hand to pat Severus reassuringly, and the other to pop his thumb in his mouth. Severus studied the baby for a long moment before lifting his hand to awkwardly pat the small back.

"You should have considered the power in a name, Harry, before naming this child Albus," Severus' tone was almost mournful and Harry opened his mouth to apologize, but he was cut off. "How will I ever be able to intimidate him now?"

Draco snorted and Harry felt a grin erupt on his face. Perhaps his worry had been misplaced and Severus just needed to work out his place in this new family they were trying to build. Harry realized it would take time to work through unresolved issues and differences in parenting, but he was delighted that after such a long chase, Severus had allowed them to catch him.

"Is that a cheese soufflé you are letting get cold, Potter?" Severus barked, pulling him out of his thoughts. "You didn't use magic on it did you?"

Harry settled the tray on the side table. "A very happy birthday, Severus."

Draco moved to stand beside him and Harry watched the dark eyes sweep over them and the boys, before returning. "Indeed, by far the happiest I can ever recall. Now, some soufflé, if you please."

* * *

_Epilogue: Ten years later – Kings Cross Station_

James disappeared down the platform as soon as they had cleared the barrier onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters with barely a wave and Harry just shook his head. He didn't need Severus reminding him that naming him after two rapscallions had set the boy's nature. Personally, Harry blamed James' favorite Weasley uncle, George, for encouraging his Marauder instincts. Al and Severus came through the barrier next, still deep in conversation about the ancient magic that allowed the Sorting Hat to know which House each first-year should be placed into. Harry smothered a smile; he had no doubts that both Al and Scorpius would both end up in Slytherin.

Draco brought up the rear, coming through the barrier with a sullen looking Scorpius, followed closely by Astoria. Al glanced back, a sympathetic look on his face and Harry was grateful to Ginny for sending the boys back to him a day early, as they were at the age where a mother's kiss in public was horrifying. He smiled as Al stopped his trolley beside him, Severus coming up on his other side, and they all flinched as Scorpius' mother presented her cheek for a dutiful kiss. Harry snorted as he saw Draco roll his eyes, before escorting his son to where his life-mates stood, Astoria disappearing into the crowd.

"Dad! Pater! Father says we can spend our second Christmas in Derbent this year!" Scorpius threw himself at Harry, who scooped him up for a hug.

"Bribery, Draco?" Severus arched an eyebrow even as he suffered a hug from first Scorpius and then Albus.

Draco shrugged as he hugged both boys and Harry bent down to kiss the top of Al's head. "Behave both of you and ignore James' antics. Remember that the owls work both ways, boys."

Nodding and waving, the two eleven-year-olds scampered down the platform looking for an empty compartment. The three men stood close together as they watched the Hogwarts Express build up steam and slide slowly out of Kings Cross Station. Harry waved enthusiastically even though he knew the boys would already be engaged with the other children on the train. A hand cupped his arse through the folds of his robes and squeezed firmly, and Harry grinned.

It hadn't been easy, especially in the early years, to build and maintain their triad. They had weathered moments of jealousy and suspicion, false charges of infidelity and tremulous emotions, with the ups and downs of parenthood thrown into the mix. But throughout the last ten years, there had been an underlying bond of love that strengthened even amid the strife, until the three had tied themselves together with a magical bonding four years ago on the Russian Orthodox Christmas Eve. And they had continued as they began that first Christmas Eve.

Lifting his head, Harry caught the molten silver of Draco's eyes and gave him a saucy grin. All three of them had cleared their schedules for the afternoon and Harry's prick twitched in anticipation. 

"The two of you will be the death of me."

Turning into the arm that possessively held his arse, Harry tucked a strand of graying hair behind Severus' ear and leaned closer to whisper. "Think we'll all make it until we get home?"

Severus snorted, his own eyes darkening. "With the looks you two are sharing, I'll be surprised if we make it to the alley." 

_fin_


End file.
